Ice Princess
by Gravityx0
Summary: The story of when Roy Mustang is reunited with his long-lost sister Leah, a water alchemist who is quite the rebel. When war befalls Resembool, Roy must decide whether or not to be his sister's sole protector when tragedy strikes the Mustangs.
1. Ice Princess -- Chapter 1

Leah Mustang's POV

The sky was dark and cold, much like the world below. There was no light aside from the lamp posts and the moon hung in the starless sky. None lurked outside besides I, running on the cold pavement with sandaled feet. I had no idea why I was running; I wasn't being chased or pursued by anyone in particular. My feet just felt like carrying my body swiftly and with much speed, I guess. I could feel my chest heaving against my shirt with every stride I took. My black hair flowed against the cold breeze that took on after a long while, giving it a cold feel against my head. I had to stop running, my breath was short and groggy after taking such speed for seven hours straight, that was a lot to run for being only six. I bent my tired head down to catch my breath, but recognized the ground about my feet. I looked up at a familiar sign: "Madam Christmas," it read. I had arrived. I opened the brass-knobbed door to the bar, welcomed by smiling faces as well as frowned ones. Madam Christmas, the bar's owner as well as my foster mother, grabbed me by the hand, taking me inside.

"Leah," she began, "are you packed?"

"Yes, Madam. But you still haven't told me where I was going."

"To your brother, Roy."

"Why?"

"Just get ready, girl."

"Yes, Madam." I went to the back to grab my suitcase with every belonging I possessed. As a felt for my train tickets inside of my drawer, I could feel the knife along my fingers. My heart thudded against my chest as my fingers curled around it. But the sound of Madam Christmas entering the room made me drop it. I lunged for the tickets and turned around, looking up at the chubby woman.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Mhmm," I mumbled.

Roy Mustang's POV

The white-walled halls were covered with groups of whispering soldiers. They soluted me as I passed their groups. I nodded my head at them while I walked, some of them smiling or simply not giving a damn. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked past me hurriedly with her arms full of papers.

"Lieutenant," I called out to her.

"Yes, Colonel?" She replied, turning around.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I need to file some papers is all. Edward got some more information that could be helpful."

"I see," I replied. I nodded her off, and she rushed off. I gazed at her for a long while, only allowing myself to blink. My child-like daydreaming was interrupted by my closest friend : General Maes Hughes.

"Hey, Colonel! Did I tell ya what Alicia said to me the other day? It was so adorable!"

"Yes, General. As well with every other thing she says every day." Hughes laughed, slapping my back.

"Indeed I did! So did Lieutenant Hawkeye tell you what Full Metal was up to?"

"She wasn't specific. What did he find?"

"He heard around that there was a new Alchemist around that used a different kind of Alchemy than anyone else."

"What kind, exactly?"

"Water Alchemy!" Hughes said with a look of astonishment. I gasped, knowing who lay behind such a kind of Alchemy. I ran outside, lightly shoving those out of my way. I found Edward Elric in a courtyard practicing his Alchemic skills.

"Edward Elric." I called out to him.

"Yeah?" Edward replied, not looking up from the sculpture he made from the newly paved ground. Alphonse, his brother, stood watch.

"I've gotten word that you've found a new Alchemist."

"I only heard about her, but she's probably not real. Water Alchemy, I mean, c'mon! No one can do it." I looked at Edward, appalled. I shook my head, walking away toward the center of town. While I walked, a young girl ran past me, and she looked all too familiar.

"Leah!" I called to her. She turned around, black hair, blue eyes, scar on her forehead and all.

"Well, if it isn't Roy Mustang," Leah said with her trademark smirk.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following material except for the writing, Idris, Leah and any other characters not a part of __FullMetal Alchemist: brotherhood._**


	2. Ice Princess -- Chapter 2

Leah Mustang's POV

My brother took me back to Central with him, his face looking all too angry. He dragged me by one of my hands roughly, soon bringing me into his office.

"Why did you reveal your Alchemy!? I told you to never do that!" He yelled, slamming his fist on his desk.

"And why not? What's the point of having a talent if you can't show it to the world?"

"Believe it or not, I'm doing this to protect you. If people find out I had a little sister, why this would-" My brother suddenly stopped his lecture. His face grew dark and nervous, sweat beginning to waterfall down his forehead. I wondered why he looked so appalled, so I turned around and saw some of Roy's friends he's told me about. There was Jean havoc, Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes.

"Little… sister?" Hawkeye said with a questioning expression. Roy sank back in his seat, his hands beginning to shake.

"Lieutenants, General, enter and close the door behind you." The three soldiers entered reluctantly, as if I was giving off a negative vibe. I stared at them with questioning eyes. Havoc looked down at me curiously, and then ruffled my hair.

"So, what is this about a sister?" Riza asked, closing the door behind her. My brother covered his eyes with his hands, which were still trembling.

"Whatever I say can never, EVER leave this room, that's an order."

"Sir!" The soldiers replied simultaneously. My brother proceeded to tell them about me, the entire story. But, little did he know the whole story; I still had some secrets to keep.

"Wow, we had no idea…" Havoc breathed after Roy finished. The room stayed very silent for a very long while, until Roy suggested we all leave the room. I followed behind the three soldiers with my brother, who grabbed my hand in his.

Edward Elric's POV

"Well, Al, that's enough practice for today, I should think." I told my younger brother after I finished enhancing my Alchemic skills. My armored brother nodded, and we both began to walk around.

"What do you think Roy meant about that other Alchemist we heard about?" Al soon asked.

"Maybe he wanted to certify them-who knows. And besides, no one can perform Water Alchemy, it's impossible." Though my brother expressed no emotion, he still seemed unsure. I just dropped the subject and walked to Central to do some more research. Ever since the talking chimera incident, I didn't do much else…

The Colonel was inside, pacing wildly in front of a room

"Hey, Colonel, what's up?" I asked him.

"Just thinking, that's all. Go and do your research or whatever, just don't bother me." The Colonel shooed my brother and I away. I shrugged and obliged, going to a small library kept in Central. While we walked, though, I noticed a young girl I run past. She bumped into me, and I yelled after her.

"Hey, watch it!" When she turned, it felt like her cold, blue eyes pierced my soul. She took one step closer, then two, then three, and stood directly in front of me. Her eyes met with my forehead, and I felt near embarrassed. I hated when people stood taller than I did.

"So. You must be Edward Elric," the girl said with a smirk."

"Yeah, I'm the State Alchemist, so what?"

"I've heard a lot about you, and you sure as hell have heard too much about me. What do you know?"

"I have no idea who you are!"

"Oh, you do. Does 'Water Alchemist' ring a bell?" She took a step back as I looked at her with surprise.

"But Water Alchemy is impossible!"

"Oh, is it?" The girl sketched a quick transmutation circle on the ground, one I've never seen before. She stepped her foot in it and clapped, dumping water on me and Al.

"Hey, watch it!" Al and I screamed. I clapped my hands together, causing a fist to come from the ground and wrap around her. But, unfortunately for me, the Colonel walked down the hall, and stared at us, appalled.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing!?" The Colonel shouted. I looked anxiously at the girl wrapped in my Alchemic fist.

"Well, she attacked me! What else am I supposed to do?" I shouted back. Colonel Mustang took several steps toward me. I could feel his hot breath on my forehead as he bent down.

"Release her."

"But-" I began.

"NOW!" He shouted. I sighed, and broke the fist's grasp. The girl cleaned some rubble from her shirt and pants, glowering at me. Her cold stare made my heart lurch, and I stared at the floor. Al stood nervously beside me, he was trembling. Roy Mustang stood, and pushed past me, disappearing around the corner.

"See!? Now look what you did!" I yelled at the girl after the Colonel left.

"I wasn't the one who wrapped myself in the Alchemic fist, now was I!?"

"Why did the Colonel jump in like that!? What, are you two buddies or something?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Well I'm gonna make it my business! Tell me!" Instead, the girl did not answer my question. She instead threw five small daggers in a hexagonal pattern in the ceiling, through the water pipes. She clapped, and water shot out from the ceiling. I shielded my head for the water shooting out became solid, sharp spikes. The girl began to run, quite quickly. I yelled to her to come back, but she kept running. Al stared all around him.

"Brother, how did she do that!?" Alphonse yelled.

"Wait…" I looked that the hexagonal pattern. "But it can't be!"

"What is it, brother?"

"Alchehistory!" Alphonse gasped after I discovered the girl's quick getaway. My brother and I began to run down the hall after her.

We found this girl stand on top of a building in the city. A large, icy blue pillar stood beside it. I recognized this work from afar. Alchemy; WATER Alchemy.

"So it is possible..." Al pulled the words right out of my mouth. I clapped my hands together, creating a flat, pointed blade on my automail arm.

"Al, you stay here in case she runs this way. I'm going after her. " Al nodded while I ran off. I shimmied up a building ladder to the roof, spotting the girl a few buildings over. I lept over the alleys to the building where the girl stood.

"Who are you!? How did you do that!?" I yelled to her. She stood there, a smug smirk upon her face. I looked down, seeing I was right in the center of a giant transmutation circle that was unfamiliar. She took a step forward, and clapped her hands together. I jumped forward as the roof fell in from the water splitting the binding of the bricks. I reached for the ledge, grabbing it just in time before I fell in.

"Hey, what was that for!?" I yelled up at her. Instead of answering, again, she she looked down into the hole at me, her blue eyes giving their heart-piercing stare.

"Just keep your nose out of my business, alright?" She said surprisingly calm.

"Why don't you just tell me!?"

"And why don't you just forget about it?"

"I will not! Tell me!" I was becoming aggravated. I let go, and clapped my hands together, a platform shooting me up and placing me safely on the roof.

"Impressive. But I'm still not telling." She taunted. I growled, and shot my bladed arm at her, feeling the blade cut into her side. She keeled to the side, bleeding more than normal.

"Now, I'm too much of a gentleman to keep fighting a girl."

"And I," she said," am too much of a girl to keep fighting a guy." I wondered what that meant, but got my answer when she passed out.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following material except for the writing, Idris, Leah and any other characters not a part of __FullMetal Alchemist: brotherhood._**


	3. Ice Princess -- Chapter 3

Leah Mustang's POV

I woke up in the hospital, blurry images of my brother and that Fullmetal kid moved around in slow motion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw I was attached to a metal rod by a tube with a packet of blood injecting its contents in the pit of my elbow. I opened my mouth to speak, by the dry air against my sawdust-textured mouth made me sick. The Fullmetal kid jumped back as I proceeded my vomiting.

"Roy…" I whispered. Roy turned around, his face full of despair and anguish.

"Leah, are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine. What's he doing here?" I pointed at Edward, who looked guiltier than sin.

"He brought you here. Apparently a 'mysterious' gash was cut into your side." Roy said with a smirk, looking to Ed.

"It was an accident! I swear! If anything, she did this to herself!"

"So… You're telling me that Leah cut a giant gash into her own side? She'd never purposely hurt herself!" Roy and Ed proceeded to argue while I sat there, staring at my feet. Little did Roy know, but I would hurt myself; hurt myself so bad that I would have to be hospitalized every time I got a papercut…

"GUYS!" I yelled at them, getting tired of their arguing, "Will you shut up already!? This was nobody's fault, so just forget about it!" I glowered at my brother and Ed, who were scared into obedience. I stood up out of the hospital bed, and walked slowly over to the door hanging onto the rack that held my blood, but Roy tried to stop me.

"Leah, stop. You're in no condition to be moving."

"When do I ever listen? I mean come on." I smirked and walked out, slowly but surely.

Roy Mustang's POV

I shook my head as Leah deliberately disobeyed. Ed stood there, looking at the floor.

"So, why are you two so close? You act like she's your daughter or something." Ed retorted.

"That's none of your business. But what I need to ask is why did you do it? I mean, to a twelve-year-old? You could have killed her!"

"T-twelve!?" Ed said with a look of horror. He went over to the bed and sat down, as if his legs were too weak to stand.

"What is it, FullMetal?" I asked.

"I-I thought she was older! I-I had… no… idea… Twelve…" Edward laid back, his face looking pale.

"I'm sure she's been through worse, Ed. Don't beat yourself up over it." I stood up and smoothed out a wrinkle in my pants. "Well, I'm gonna head out. If you need a ride, I can take you."

"You're just gonna let her go? She's just a kid!"

"And so are you, whether you choose to believe it or not. So you comin' or what?" Edward sighed after my statement and followed me out to the dirty, old military car. I opened the driver side door and spotted Leah running down the street, without the rack to balance on.

"Typical Leah," I said quietly.

"Hmm?" Ed asked, getting into the passenger's side.

"Oh, nothing."

Leah Mustang's POV

The air was cool and crisp like water. I ran very quick and swift through the crowds of bystanders. The skimpy hospital gown made my legs cold, so I decided to sit down for a bit. I was in a strangely familiar park, and I spied one strangely familiar person…

She was bent over a spark alight on the ground. She had red hair, wore an ankle-long skirt with a red tank top….

"Teacher…?" I breathed. I stood up, and took a few steps closer. I reached my hand down to her back, but Teacher beat me to it. She turned around quickly, grabbing me by the arm and slamming me down on the ground in front of her. Her face was cross for a moment, but alleviated for she began to recognize me.

"Pearl Leah Mustang." She said, sounding serious.

"Y-yes..?" I said as I tried to regain my breath.

"How long has it been?"

"T-too long..?"

"That would be correct. Stand up, I can't hug you if you're on the floor sprawled out like that." Idris, my life-long mentor, towered over me, waiting for me to oblige her. I stood up, holding the back of my aching head. Idris wrapped her long, skinny arms around me, and I returned with the same.

"What are you doing here in Central? I thought you were in Resembool last time I saw you."

"Ah, well. I left. Simple as that. Question is, why are YOU here?"

"I'm staying with my brother. My foster mother thought I was getting too old to be clinging to her every moment."

"Ah. What made her think that clinging to your brother would be a better idea?"

"Because he's a Colonel."

"I see. And where is this brother of yours?"

"I ran away from him back at the hospital." Idris raised a hand and pushed me down.

"HOSPITAL!? I thought since the last time you were there you would be more careful!"

"When am I ever careful?"

"Hm."

"Anyway, it wasn't my fault. That FullMetal kid Edward Elric decided to cut open my side."

"Wait, so you took on a STATE ALCHEMIST? I thought my mentoring would have made you MORE intelligent."

"Well…" I glanced over to the side and began to shuffle my feet. Idris looked down at me as if she were a hawk cornering a helpless mouse. She raised her hands and snapped and a ball of fire appeared. She made it about the size of a globe.

"Extinguish it."

"What?"

"I want to see how far you are in your Water Alchemy. Extinguish the fire."

"But-" The flame globe shot at me quick. I did a back-flip to dodge and clapped my hands. Water appeared from the air and barely missed the ball of flame. "Shit…" I muttered. I clapped again, this time bringing on a greater force. I made the whole area begin to rain, causing bystanders to shriek and look for shelter. Idris stood there, looking appalled as her flame globe fizzled into smoke.

"Well, then." Was all she could utter.

"So… How did I do?"

"Well enough." Idris began to walk away, her face growing dark and grim. She stopped for a moment, and gave a smug but also very sinister smirk.

"Teacher?" I asked.

"Leah, you should start running. Very fast."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT." She raised her voice. I began to run, very fast, as instructed.

Idris's POV

I listened for the sound of my student's running feet to grow dimmer. Once the sound completely dissipated, I began to run as well, toward Central. Knowing I am larger and stronger than my accident-prone pupil, I knew I could make it there first. People that were in my path I simply pushed not-so-lightly out of my way. I ran swiftly up the stairs that led to Central and with one quick swipe of the hand, the doors exploded into large splinters so that I may enter without delay. The soldiers inside watched with horror as I flew past them. One of them looked with awe, seeing my new renovations to the door. I burst into Leah's brother's office, I being one of the few who knew their connection.

"ROY. MUSTANG." I stood there, glowering at him.

"Oh, hello Ms. Idris."

"When exactly did your sister become so proficient at Water Alchemy? The girl knows tricks I never taught her."

"She's not stupid, whether you think so or not. She has my epic skills at, well, everything."

"That may be so, but she knows things no other Water Alchemist I've ever encountered knows… How is that possible, might I ask?" I smirked and waited for his reply.

"She's had other mentors besides you, Ms. Idris. I could name three others, in fact: Izumi Curtis, Me and Doctor Tim Marcoh."

"Still , she shouldn't know any of those things… Mr. Roy…" I rolled my eyes.

"I want her to be able to protect herself at any given moment. I feel it is my duty to let her know such advanced skills."

"Was one of your ideas of protecting her letting her cut transmutation circles permanently into her body?" Roy gaped at me after this remark. He began to tremble slightly, and his face grew dark. He clenched his fists and crumpled the paper underneath his hands.

"You know that was her own decision, Idris."

" Oh, and I'm sure you had **nothing** to do with that, Roy."

"I DIDN'T!" Roy Mustang stood up, pushing his desk chair back. he slipped on his glove and snapped, making flame shoot straight for my head. I tipped my head slightly to the left, and the flame shot right past me. I snapped my fingers and threw a very, very large fireball straight at his chest. Roy Mustang hit the wall behind him, making a loud "_**Mmmf"**_ as he did. He stood up, short on breath, and snapped, sending sparks straight for me. I tried to leap away, but one caught my shoulder. I glared at him, then sent another fireball, this time straight for his head. Roy's Alchemy glove caught on fire and began to burn. But, the engulfing was interrupted by a sudden cloud of vapor hovering over his glove. The only person who could do such a thing must have finally caught up. I turned, and saw my short-on-breath pupil with her hands together.

"Ah, I see you could join us then, Pearl."

"Don't call me that," she snapped back. I rolled my eyes and snapped again, making her cloud fizzle into nothing. Roy sat up and spoke.

"Leah, you shouldn't be here."

"And why is that?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Do you not know who you're talking to?"

"Go now!" Roy held his hand up as Leah ran off, snapping and making a very large, flaming explosion.

Edward Elric's POV

I was sitting in one of the chairs in Central's library, trying to learn more about how Leah could perform such Alchemy. The only Water Alchemists in existence are either very old or very dead, so I was curious. But I had many disappointments, for any research on Water Alchemy was scribbled out or the pages were torn into shreds.

"Dammit!" I shouted, throwing the last book I was reading into a pile of old books with the lack of research.

"Brother," Alphonse said calmly, "There's no reason to get upset. We don't really **need **to know Water Alchemy."

"But how could she do it? Anybody who's alive that can use it are way past her time. There is NO WAY she could POSSIBLY do it!"

"But she did. maybe she learned it from one of the older Water Alchemists."

"But none of them live in Amestris."

"Maybe she's not from Amestris."

"BUT. SHE. IS. ALPHONSE."

"How do you know that? The only thing you wanted to ask her is how she knew Roy."

"DON'T BACK TALK ME, YOUNG MAN."

"Excuse me?" Alphonse stood, making it obvious he was taller than I, as everyone else was. I stood up and walked out, slamming the door. I felt like smoke was puffing out of my ears from how infuriated I was. The soldiers around snickered and twittered around me. While I walked, I heard a loud explosion from down the hall, flames barreling toward me.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted as I lept out of the way. I saw a black figure through the flames and gasped. I jumped into the large cloud of flames and found not one, but two bodies. I didn't feel there was time to identify their faces as I struggled to carry them out of the flames. When I walked out, I dropped the bodies on the ground, which began to hack and cough up smoke. I sat on the ground next to them, and saw that the two coughing bodies were covered in soot, at least, that's what I hoped it was. The smoke and flames soon cleared, and I saw Roy Mustang come from behind it.

"BASTARD!" I shouted at him, knowing this was his work. I stood up and ran, kicking the Colonel in the face. He hit the ground hard, and I used my forearm to hold Roy down by the neck.

"Who the hell were they, Colonel!?"

"T-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" But, Roy in fact did not oblige me. He instead pushed me off of him with a strong hand. I hit my head on the ground, which began to ache and make my vision blurry. Roy Mustang stood up, looking down at me with triumph, but hit the ground from his lack of energy.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following material except for the writing, Idris, Leah and any other characters not a part of __FullMetal Alchemist: brotherhood._**


	4. Ice Princess -- Chapter 4

Leah Mustang's POV

The next thing I remember since the ordeal the day before was waking up, in the hospital, again.

"Aw, damn…" I muttered, sitting up. I looked at my right arm, which was burned from my fingertips to my elbow. In the beds on either side of me was That Kid Edward Elric, who wore a bandage around his head, Idris, who was as severely burned as I was, and my brother, who was passed out. I tried to raise my left arm, but I just felt a searing pain go through it. I removed the blanket covering my legs but just saw black, gut-wrenching flesh. My heart began to beat fast, I felt weak and light-headed; it's not everyday you find yourself burnt this severely.

"Hey, Leah, are you dead?" I heard Idris say.

"Not yet" I smirked, "Why exactly did you make an explosion to nearly kill us all?

"I didn't. That idiot Roy decided to kill us all." Idris reached down to pull off what remained of her slipper and threw it at Roy's head, waking him up.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He woke up yelling. Roy sprang out of his bed, looking at Idris with surprise. "Who just throws their slipper like that!?"

"I do."

"GUYS." We heard a groggy voice say, "Shut up already." Ed sat up, glowering at the three of us. My brother sat back down on his bed and rubbed the bags under his eyes. Idris lay back, wincing from the pain for her back was burned as well.

"Roy," I said calmly, "Why did you try to kill Idris and I?"

"I didn't try to KILL her. I thought a GOOD Alchemist would actually jump out of the way. And I thought SMART girls went away when their superior asked them to."

"Well OBVIOUSLY you were WRONG," Idris added. I shook my head, putting my hands over my eyes.

"Well, if you want me to say a GOOD girl and FOLLOW her orders like GOOD girls do, certify me to be a State Alchemist."

"You know I can't do that, Leah…" Roy said solemnly.

"Why? Because you're afraid I'd get hurt? Well, do you not SEE where we are? I'm gonna get hurt anyway!"

"Leah, I'm doing this to protect you.

"WELL, PROTECT ME LESS." I stood up and stormed out, wincing slightly for the arches of my feet were burned as well. As Roy watched me walk away, I caught the glint of a single tear going down his cheek.

Roy Mustang's POV

Leah slammed the door after our small spat. I wiped my face of the tears beginning to stream down it.

"Aww, is de wittle baby cwying?" Idris mocked me. I picked up the doctor's clipboard on the bedside table and threw it at her face. She put up her arms to block, but cried out because of how badly her arms were burnt. I smirked, holding back how badly I wanted to laugh. I heard the doorknob turn, and looked over to the door and saw my soldiers enter: Hughes and Havoc.

"Oh, hey." I said solemnly as they entered.

"Okay, Roy, what did you do this time?" Havoc asked, seeing Idris and FullMetal badly injured.

"We fell off a cliff."

"There are no cliffs in Amestris."

"We fell into an incinerator."

"There are no incinerators," Hughes said.

"THEN STOP ASKING." I raised my voice at them. Havoc walked over to Idris, who was weeping from the pain in her arms.

"Uh, ma'am?"

"Get away from her, Havoc. She bites."

"Okay, then."

"Ms. Idris," I said to her, "are you okay?" She glowered at me, but calmed down seeing I was sincere, for once.

"I'll live. That is, unless you pull a stunt like that again."

"Damn, what did you do?" Jean asked.

"Shut up," Idris and I said simultaneously. We laughed afterwards, until FullMetal screamed at us to stay quiet and his head hurt. I went back to my bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling as the sun fell behind the horizon. I heard the clock standing in the corner tick and tock as the hours droned by. I glanced over at Leah's bed: she didn't come back yet. I stood up, waking up Idris and FullMetal, telling them we should check out. Doctors in the halls, though, tried to object. Idris sorted them out with her amazing skills of lecturing (she slapped them silly). FullMetal was walking worse than a drunk man, so Idris picked him up and placed him on her shoulders. When we exited the hospital, it was pitch black and there was no car waiting for us. I groggily walked toward Central, Idris with Edward on her back followed after just as tiredly. We walked for hours and hours losing our way a couple of times for how absolute was the darkness. I turned a corner and saw Central was just up ahead. But the sound of weeping caught my attention. I looked down an alley and saw Leah in a weepy, drowsy ball.

"Leah…" I said softly. She looked up at me and scooted further into the alleyway. "Leah I-... I don't know how I can fix this…"

"You can't. Simple as that. I want to go home…" She sniffled and buried her face into her knees.

"But you are home… Madam Christmas sent you to me so I can protect you."

"Well you've done a SWELL job of that! Let's see: You let me get into a fight with that FullMetal kid, not one, but TWO fights, to be exact, you let me escape from the hospital TWICE, the second time YOU put me in. Are you protecting me? Or is that just a petty excuse to let you control me? Think about it, Roy. Now take me to my REAL home: in Resembool." She stood up her eyes red and swollen; she'd been crying for a while. I looked at the ground and reached out my hand.

"Fine I'll take you home… To Resembool…" Leah stood up slowly, hitting my hand away from her.

"No." She spat. So onward we walked, I, Idris, Leah, and Edward (well, he wasn't **walking**…). We finally made it to Central, and we were greeted with warm smiles. I wanted to oblige my soldiers, but I was too tired. I groggily trekked to my office and looked inside, seeing half of the wall was gone. I decided not to sleep there tonight, for obvious reasons. I looked behind me, and saw Idris would pass out any moment.

"Roy…" she said tiredly, "Can I get this kid off me? he weighs like…. Two-hundred pounds."

"HEY. THAT'S 130 POUNDS, MISSES!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," she threw him down on the floor. Ed, being too tired to even make a retort, just curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

"If anyone asks, let's just say he was drunk." Idris suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed. I glanced at Idris's arms, and saw they had begun to bleed from the strain of carrying a 200- I mean- 130 pound boy. "Idris, you need some bandages, let me help you," I urged.

"No, no, I'm fine." Idris said, crossing her arms.

"Idris," I raised my voice at her.

"Fine, fine, if it makes the cwybaby happy." I huffed, holding back the urge to punch her in the face. I took her back to my sloppy apartment that was more of a closet, really. I pointed where Idris could sit while I looked through the piles and piles of paperwork and dirty clothes until I found some bandages for Idris.

"Now, this might sting a bit," I warned her.

"Not any worse than it would for- Aw, hell. I'm too tired." Idris held out her blackened arms to me and I gently wrapped the bandage around them. I noticed her hands trembling a bit as I was wrapping, but I proceeded to ignore it. Idris winced as I finished the first arm, so I did the second one more gently.

"There, wook who's de cwybaby now," I said with a smirk as I saw her eyes fill with tears from the pain, I assumed. But, I assumed wrong. Idris covered her face with her hands. 'Damn, what is it with me and making people cry today?' I reached my hand out for Idris, but she backed up.

"Idris, I-" But I couldn't find the words. I sank back in my chair as I watched her weep. I had never someone so strong sink down to a weeping pathetic ball. I stood up and sat next to Idris, wrapping my large arms around her. I felt Idris relax with my arms around her. I hugged her tighter, realizing this was very comfortable, like it was meant to happen.

"Idris…" I said softly. She looked up at me, her green eyes penetrating the cage I've kept all of my feelings inside. I leaned in, and our lips met.

Leah Mustang's POV

I stayed in Central for a long time, just to be sure my idiotic brother had left. I walked the quiet halls, not feeling the tiniest bit exhausted. I found Edward Elric on the floor, asleep. I gave a villainous smirk and placed five small daggers around him. I clapped my hands together and soaked him. Edward woke up in a screaming rage while I rolled on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

"WHAT THE HELL, LEAH!? I WAS ASLEEP!" He screamed. My eyes were filling up with tears for how hard I was laughing. Ed just stared down at me, his face becoming dark.

" I-I-hohohooo- Y-you were…" I couldn't even complete the sentence with how hard I was laughing. Ed gave an evil smirk, and clapped his hands. He made a jaw-on-chains appear with his face and hair on it, making it bite my foot.

"OWCH!" I yelled. I stood up and clapped as well, making a long rod appear. I hit Ed in the head with it, knocking him over. I began to laugh, Ed joining me. We chased each other down the halls of Central, either one of us getting bitten or getting hit with the rod.

We did this until the next morning, finding ourselves asleep in Roy's office. When I woke up, I saw that he and I had totally trashed it.

"Oh, hey, we did that, didn't we." I began to chuckle. Ed was fast asleep on the floor, I really wore him out. I grabbed his red coat and draped it over him. Though I already had one, I felt like for once in a long time, I had a big brother.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following material except for the writing, Idris, Leah and any other characters not a part of __FullMetal Alchemist: brotherhood._**


	5. Ice Princess -- Chapter 5

Idris's POV

My body stiffened as Roy's lips pressed against mine. 'Why did this feel awkward?' I argued with myself. 'No, no. This isn't awkward. This is right.' 'But it **feels **so weird. ' 'SHUT UP. THIS IS GOOD.' I let my self-conscience take over . 'This is strange, I've never been kissed before, at least not like this. I've been watching Roy for a while, trying to figure out whether I **was** attracted to him or not… Well, guess I just found my answer. But, wait a second… This was my pupil's brother… That would be really bad if she found out… You know what? I don't care.' I made my brain shut up and stopped thinking.

Edward Elric's POV

I woke up the next morning, seeing my coat draped over me.

"That was a weird night…" I stood up, and saw that Leah and I had totally trashed the Colonel's office. I walked out into the hallway and saw Leah sitting there, she looked like she was waiting.

"Hey, Ed!" She said cheerfully. I smiled and I gave her a big hug (which was awkward, because she was taller than me). We walked together to the courtyard where my sculpture still stood. it was hard to believe that less than a week ago I sent this kid to the hospital, now it felt like we were friends. We sat on a bench together, for quite a long time. Suddenly, I had an epiphany.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE A BROTHER. WHERE IS HE?"

'"Maybe you should look for him." Leah suggested. I nodded and stood up, beginning to search the premises.

As hard as it may be to believe, I couldn't find my seven-foot-tall armored brother. I threw myself on the ground is agony.

"Dammmiiittttt! Where could he be?" I buried my face in the ground in despair. I knew the townsfolk were giving me strange looks but it didn't bother me one tiny bit. Suddenly, though, I heard a clank-ching noise behind me. I stood up and saw Alphonse.

"OH MY GOD, I FOUND YOU." I hugged my brother's legs, feeling a bit silly in doing so. Alphonse stared down at me.

Leah Mustang's POV

After Ed had left, I went to go find my own brother. I hadn't seen him in a while, and I was beginning to get "worried." I finally found the building that Roy lived in and entered. I found my way to his apartment and saw it was locked. I touched the transmutation circle carved into my forehead and let myself go through the agonizing pain it took to take the moisture from my body. I made a key from water that would fit into the lock and unlocked the door. When I entered, I saw my brother kissing my teacher.

"HEY! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU **DOING**?!"

Idris and Roy jumped apart at my scream.

"Um…" Roy blushed.

"THAT IS MY BROTHER. THAT IS MY TEACHER. WHAT. THE. HELL."

"Leah, I-" Roy tried to say. But, I was too infuriated. I turned around and ran off. I heard Roy run after me, so I ran quicker. I burst out of the door to the apartment building (a little too literally). I heard Idris snap far away behind me and a flame shot past me, burning my cheek. I stumbled because of the blow and collapsed. I stared at the ground, feeling my heart racing. I watched my tears hit the ground. Why was I crying? I thought. Did my cheek hurt? No, not really. I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I heard Roy walk up behind me, he was breathing hard. He bent down beside me and spoke.

"Leah… What you saw back there…"

"I think I KNOW what I saw, Roy. I'm not stupid."

"Let me finish. You see, that wasn't- I didn't-..."

"What? Did Idris suck the words out of your mouth?" I smirked. Roy blushed at this comment. He covered his face, and Idris chimed in.

"Leah, back there- Damn, this is hard."

"Here, let ME say it for you. 'Oh, Leah, your brother and I -'"

"Now you stop right there!" Idris snapped. "You have NO idea what happened back there, and before you start spouting off what YOU think happened, why don't you LISTEN for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!"

"Why don't YOU listen!?"

"ENOUGH!" Roy yelled, quieting both me and Idris. Tears were in his eyes as well. I just stared at him, my lip trembling. He stood up quickly, tossing a piece of paper at the ground before me.

"Your train leaves at ten." Roy said as he turned around and walked away.

_Two years ago that happened. I did go on the train back to Resembool, alone. While I was there, I missed the most eventful things in Central: A war started. When news got to my state that soldiers in Resembool had to go fight, I never felt more scared in my life. I knew Roy would be helping to lead them, side-by-side that FullMetal Kid. Two years since I boarded that train, I boarded it again. This time not an emotional kid, but a Lady. A Lady that will fight._

_**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following material except for the writing, Idris, Leah and any other characters not a part of __FullMetal Alchemist: brotherhood._**_


End file.
